russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network
Quezon City, Philippines (updated January 22, 2016) RPN Network Already the phenomenal TV network in the Philippine broadcast history, Radio Philippine Network (RPN) is having a major transformation. Starting January 18, the network changes and revert its name from 9TV to RPN, as it pushes through with its multimillion-peso relaunch with its unique offerings and innovation. The re-branding came as a surprise since it was just renamed 1 year and 18 months ago, as RPN 9 is 9TV. Its official Facebook account, though hinted its followers on January 12, to “witness the change” come January 18. The change aims to intensify the network’s commitment in quality news and public affairs, top quality local entertainment and its unmatched sports coverage of the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) season. Philippine viewers brought its unique Tagalized versions of popular critically-acclaimed U.S. television series, animes, imported telenovelas and Hollywood blockbuster movies. Based on the concept paper, this lineup is a combination of locally produced and foreign programs. Foreign canned series is in line with the network’s strategy of “counter-programming.” “We recognizing the strength of ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13 in producing teleseryes and entertainment shows. RPN 9 continues to showcase the best of both local and foreign programming. It was a vision of reviving the network, RPN 9 resumed commercial operations in April 2013, sharing Broadcast City with the third giant network IBC- 13. The sequestered broadcasting equipment and facilities that belonged in Broadcast City. Despite the dominant players, RPN 9 regained into No. 5 in viewership, next to ABS-CBN, GMA 7, IBC 13 and TV5, according to a data from Kantar Media. New shows on RPN *''What's Your News?'' (the children's ever news program for 4-7 year old children in concentrate on children's news. Hosted by animated news anchors, Grant the Ant and Antony the Anteater (who thinks he's an ant), it follows the classic news programme format and features interviews with children, special reports, traffic updates and weather reports) (premieres January 18) (Monday-Friday 11AM-11:30AM) *''Line Town'' (anime) (premieres January 18) (Monday-Friday 3:30PM-4PM) New local shows from RPN *'RPN NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS' *''Newswatch Junior Edition'' (a daily afternoon kids' newscast anchored by Mayie Mapili, with Reniel Reyes, Princess Torres, Ericka Cruz, Mark Reyes and Elizamarie Tatad as junior reporters) (premieres January 18) *''Rescue 911'' (informational docudrama-public service program with Melo del Prado) (premieres January 18) *'RPN ENTERTAINMENT' *''Spin2Win'' (a game show, hosted by Aumor Aguilar) (premieres January 18) *''Kasama, Break the Bank'' (interactive game show) (premieres January 23) *Three new stars are introducing loyal to RPN — Angelica Yap (Ms. Pastillas Girl) and Carlo Lorenzo; and remained loyal to RPN — Aumar Aguilar, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola, Epi Quizon and Jojo Alejar. Foreign canned shows in the U.S. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (returning season on January 19) (Tuesday 10PM-11PM) *''New Girl'' (Tuesday 8:30PM-9PM) *''The Killing'' (Monday 10PM-11PM) *''American Idol'' (the farewell season on January 7) (Thursday 7PM-8:30PM and Friday 7PM-8PM) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (premieres January 21) (Thrusday 8:30PM-9PM) *''The Walking Dead'' (Friday 8PM-9PM) *''Chicago Med'' (premieres January 22) (Saturday 9PM-10PM) *Monday to Friday at 7PM-10PM and Saturday and Sunday 3PM-9PM, RPN's primetime wrap will featre a video jock (VJ) - Angelica Yap (Ms. Pastillas Girl). RPN’s newest interactive game show, Kasama, Break the Bank. It intensifies their weekend primetime programming as RPN unveiled Kasama, Break the Bank, the newest interactive game show on Philippine TV and the newest collaboration of RPN and Endemol. Its pilot episode was hosted by the newest Kasama, Carlo Lorenzo. Created as the companion show to the global hit Deal or No Deal, the show employs 14 suitcases containing cash prizes between one peso to over a hundred thousand pesos. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on TV. This is when the negotiation starts. Carlo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine), in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes. The new show gives the viewer the chance to win up to P100,000. It took over the 7 p.m. to 8 p.m. timeslot. The one can play anytime and anywhere via one-time free text registration and by answering the simple yet entertaining word games on TV. Social media accounts RPN 9’s offical Facebook account was changed to RPN Network with a new address, www.facebook.com/RPNNetwork. Though its official YouTube channel was also changed to RPN, its web address or URL is still www.youtube.com/user/RPNKasama. Its Twitter account is now @RPNNetwork while its official website remains the same, www.rpn9.com. Formerly 9TV In August 23, two years ago, RPN 9 was relaunched as 9TV with their new offering day and night. Its rebranding to 9TV aims to put the station a part of the world-class. RPN management Nine Media Corporation operated the station, RPN is headed by its Chairman Antonio Cabangon Chua. President and CEO Robert T. Rivera owns the broadcast firm through the Radio Philippines Network, Inc. Under Chua’s helm, RPN managed to expand its popularity and media footprint that includes DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz.